Alternative
by The Scribe13
Summary: What if we had a chance to change our destiny? What if we could? But that's impossible, even if we run from it. It'll always catch up to us.
1. Prologue

I** DON'T **OWN TEEN WOLF OR **TVD.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Prologue

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

_Shelia Bennett stood outside of her newly purchased home, in Beacon Hills. Her granddaughter clutched her hand, emerald eyes wide as she followed her Grams into the house._

"_This is our new home, Bonnie" Shelia, stooping down to her two foot level, said into her ear._

"_Mommy and Daddy's too?" asked the girl, innocently. Shelia's brown eyes saddened a bit, the poor girl had not grasped the concept that her parents had died._

"_In a way Sweetheart" Shelia said wisely, leading the girl to the staircase._

"_Honey why don't you go wash up" the young Bennett girl nodded feverishly her wild curls bouncing. Shelia smiled slightly as Bonnie ran up the stairs as fast as her little feet could take her. Beacon Hills was their new home, an escape from the future she saw her granddaughter having, this would be a much better one._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Thoughts? Chapter 1 written already.


	2. Chapter 1

I **DON'T **OWN TEEN WOLF OR **TVD.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

**C****hapter 1**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Stiles you're an idiot" _Bonnie_ ranted folding her arm as she hid her face in the hood of her gray sweater, angry with her best friend who woke her up from an early rest. Bonnie Bennett had been best friends with him and Scott since she moved to Beacon Hills when she was little and as a result was a bit of a tom boy. She rested her head on Scott's shoulder almost on her way to dreamland for the second time that night.

"Bon wake up" she groaned a _no_ and nuzzled closer.

"Wake up Bonnie … you're seriously gonna pass down the opportunity to see a dead body!" one emerald eye shot open, taking this as a signal to continue Stiles began once more.

"You Bonnie Bennett, the only girl to ever beat up Jackson Whitmore" she rose up her head "-and lead the girls soccer team to two champion ships in a row!" by the time he was finished she was walking ahead of them.

"Wait we're seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

"You're the one always bitching about that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles said making Bonnie laugh as she ducked under the chain.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott pouted.

"Right 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort" Bonnie remarked turning on her flashlight.

"No, because I'm playing this year" Bonnie scoffed at that which earned her a look from Scott "-in fact I'm gonna be in first line" he said confidently.

"Aye that's the spirit everyone should have a dream even if that dream is a pathetically unrealistic one" Stiles said.

"Just like your dream of being with Lydia Martin" Stiles promptly ignored her and walked faster.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked walking in line with Mackenzie who bumped him with her basket ball shorts clothed hips.

"Huh" he paused "I didn't even think about that" Stiles said laughing.

"So you woke me up to look for half of a body that may have been the one they found already" Bonnie said shining her torchlight in Stiles' eyes.

"Well…"

"And uh what if whoever the killed the body is still out here" Scott said from behind them. Nodding nervously Stiles replied;

"Also something I didn't think about"

"We're all gonna die" Bonnie muttered dramatically avoiding a rock in her path, before climbing behind Stiles.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail" Scott said, holding on to the trunk of the tree.

"I know right" Stiles said reaching the top.

"You okay wheezy" teased Bonnie rubbing Scott's back, who simply narrowed his eyes at her. A barking stopped them, hiding behind the tree they looked to see their friend been dragged by the ear in the opposite direction. They walked in the woods for a few more minutes only hearing the leaves beneath their feet, stopping at the sound of rustling leaves. Only to have a herd of deer race pass them.

"You okay Scott?" Bonnie asked standing up on wobbly feet after the animals left.

"Yeah but I can't find my inhaler" he said turning on his phone, using it as a light source, wordlessly assisting him she turned her's on as well searching in the other direction. After a few minutes her phone began to vibrate in her hand, _Grams_ it read, muttering a curse at being found out she almost pressed the ignore button only to hear a cry of pain.

"Scott!" she yelled running to find the source of the voice, her bed slippers fell off during the run leaving her soft heel to the twigs on the forest floor.

"Please be alright Scott" she mumbled skidding down the small hill.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_You'd think that I would come to hate you,_

_But really I've come to love you._

Jade irises twinkled as she contemplated which varsity jacket to wear, her football or female lacrosse. Shaking her head she danced to the rest of the song before grabbing her book bag and walking downstairs, following the scent of her Grams cinnamon rolls.

"Grams I can only take two cause Coach Williams will freak if I eat too much fat and then I'll have to practice an hour more-" her Grams shut her up by stuffing a roll in her mouth, grinning as she ate the roll. Taking another before leaving she gave her Grams a kiss on her cheek.

"Bonnie wait!" her grandmother called, stopping at the threshold Bonnie looked back at her grandmother, staring into her aged chocolate eyes.

"Yeah Grams" Bonnie said biting her lower lip, a habit she had acquired.

"Be careful" the older woman said wisely, crinkling her eye as she smiled.

"Always am" Bonnie said, smiling as she left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Hey Stiles!" greeted Bonnie waving at her friend as he approached her "-and Scott" said added seeing her fellow twisted jaw teen.

"How's the bite?" she asked poking at the hidden wound.

"Ouch!" he groaned batting her hand away.

"Poor baby" she said pinching his cheek sounding very unsympathetic.

"Guess who found the body?" Stiles said excitedly.

"You didn't…" Bonnie said shifting with her sports gear on her small shoulder.

"No I did" Scott said proudly.

"This is the most exciting thing to happen to this town!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin that is…" Stiles said dreamily staring at Lydia as she deliberately ignored him.

"Give up Stiles" Bonnie said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Never" he said still in a trance like state.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

"As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with all various scenarios as to what happened but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody… " Bonnie blocked out the rest of Mr. Smith's speech choosing to zone out for a while, sometimes she liked to do that, escape into forgotten or old memories. Presently she was imagining her old home in Mystic Falls recalling a little blonde girl with green eyes and a doe eyed girl with brat-like behavior. She felt a strong connection to them whenever she day dreamed about them, imagining them as teenagers sometimes, lately she saw two men with them both with the faces of monsters but she still felt no fear to imagine them.

"Ms. Bennett am I boring you" she straightened up and looked around, she wasn't in History no instead she was in her last class, Chemistry with Mr. What's-his-face.

"I'm uh no-no, s-sorry Mister-"

"Detention this afternoon" he cut off her rambling with a threat.

"I have practice this afternoon sir," she reasoned with a smug look.

"And?"

"Nothing really you'll just have to deal with Coach Williams for keeping back her star athlete" she said scribbling something her notes, head bent she kept one eye on him, smiling at his defeated look. Being a star athlete had its advantages.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie rampaged through the dead leaves, she lost her phone the night before, _Grams will kill me if I lose that phone! _She thought throwing a hand full of leaves to her side.

"This is private property" a male voice said causing her to jump back in surprise, her eyes widen with fear briefly, gulping she looked towards the owner, dressed in black with familiar eyes, who could not be more than a few years older than her.

"I'm so sorry, but I uh" she started nervously "I lost my phone here I'm just looking for it" _There's the brave girl who lead her lacrosse team to more championships than anyone in the state!_ The man in black simply smirked and throwing the green bedazzled phone at her, bringing it to her chest after an impressive catch she looked up to thank him only to see that he had already left.

"_Thanks Derek,_" she whispered smirking as she ran off the find her friends. That was several months ago and a **lot** had changed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thoughts? Forgive me if there are any mistakes, updates depend on reviews. 

AN: I know there was a lack of TVD characters but there will be more in the next one!


	3. Chapter 2

I **DON'T **OWN TEEN WOLF OR **TVD.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

**C****hapter 2**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie was tried. Her eyes red from too much resource, the smell of the old grimwoire she acquired was making her nose itch. She glanced over to the picture she kept at her bedside, a picture of her family when it was whole. Grams, her long curly dark her framing her pale brown face, her parents when they were together, when they were happy. When they were all alive. Her cell phone vibrated on her desk, she groaned when she saw the caller's ID.

Isaac.

She nibbled on her lower lip. Should she answer it? Bonnie closed her eyes, Isaac deserved an answer. She pressed ignore and returned to her grimwoires. He deserved one, just not now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

He had a nagging feeling she was ignoring him. Ever since Derek _died_ they hadn't spoke. Derek was a father figure for him, that cool big brother that took care of you. To Bonnie, he knew Derek was something more. Sadly his heart didn't understand that, no, it fell for her anyway. But she would be forced to soon. They had a lacrosse meet coming up Friday. They would have to communicate. He shook his head, he didn't want to think of that now. No, as he walked down the street where his dead father and him used to live he would think of the father he lost.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Shelia blew over her hot cup of coffee before taking a sip. Beacon Hills was supposed to be Bonnie's and her's haven away from vampires but as it would appear they would be plagued by supernatural beings anywhere they went. But she could handle wolves, alphas but original vampires, they were where the trouble began. Something bad was coming to Beacon Hills, worst than wolves.

"Grams?" Bonnie's voice called. It sounded distant slowly becoming clearer.

"Hey baby," Shelia greeted.

"Are you okay Grams? I was calling you for like five minutes." Bonnie's face was beyond concerned, it looked aged because of that. Every since that wolf boy disappeared she had been beside herself.

"I'm fine, child. Don't you have a lacrosse meet to get to?" Bonnie smiled, her face becoming cheery and youthful again. Back to her normal self.

"Yup," she said grabbing a green apple. She always hated the red ones. Flickering her eyes to her watch she almost got a heart attack.

"Oh my god, oh my god" she was in panic mode clumsily she ran out of the house in a very Stiles like manner. Shelia shook her head. Her grand baby spent too much time around teenage boys.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie stomped her toe twice and almost rammed into a station wagon as she skated to get to school in time to board the girl's lacrosse team on time. Her hair was tied in a slack pony the raven curls falling out one by one. Bonnie was skating so fast that the pony fell releasing her curls. They flowed in the wind as if magical. Bonnie made a deep thrust downwards with her left boot and jumped over the metal barricade that were at the short cut into the school.

She would make it on time for sure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Scott spotted her first, the most senior of the wolves that were on the bus. She was gliding down the pavement her hair whipping in the air. Bonnie looked to be the poster girl for tomboys. Well at least the sexy version. She wore a mid-drift short sleeve AC/DC t-shirt and a pair a knee cut dark blue jeans. The girl made it work.

"Bonnie Bennett, got to admit the girl has the best entrances." Stiles commented grinning as his best friend did devil horns with both of her hands and stuck out her tongue before doing a bow. All while managing what looked like to be a very heavy army green duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah she does," Isaac mumbled unaware when Scott's gaze flickered to him for a mere second.

"Bennett get your butt in here!" Coach shouted. Bonnie hopped off her board and came aboard the bus.

"Why can't I go on the bus with Coach Williams?" She asked.

"Because that bus is filled with most of my lacrosse players making out with their girlfriends, now get a move on it!" Raising her hands up in defeat she went to the back, her eyes glancing at Isaac. She shoot him one of her sweetest smiles before sitting next to Stiles and Scott. He smiled back, grinning like a fool.

Yup. He was in love.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie threw her bag at the set opposite them but gently placed her skateboard. She squeezed herself in the middle of Stiles and Scott which was easy seeing as she was so tiny. Holding both of their hands she rested her head on Scott's shoulder. All of the wolves seemed to emulated grief. They all lost someone that night. Even if they didn't really pay heed to how necessary he was in their life. Bonnie lost a brother. Someone who was their for her like only family could be when Grams was sick.

/

_She should have never asked her to do that spell. She knew Grams was having some trouble with her heart. Bonnie kissed her wrinkled hand and laid her head on her Gram's belly, under her breast so she could hear the heart beat._

_"You're gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this." She whispered. Her Grams was all the family she had left. Without her she had no one. Nothing._

_"Bonnie?" She sniffed away her tears and wiped her eyes before turning around to meet the owner of the voice._

_"Hey Derek. What-what are you doing here?" Her voice was weak. She hadn't drank water for days since her Grams came in here._

_He looked at her as if she were a science experiment. As if he never saw her cry. She was sure did once or twice when they were little and they played a little too rough._

_"Miss Shelia is a strong woman. More importantly a strong witch. She's gonna make it." _

_"I know but..." '__**But you never know.'**__ She thought._

_"But nothing." He was at her side, inches from her face. Derek brushed back a ebony lock behind her thrice pierced ear. He smelt like the forest._

_He kissed her forehead lovingly and stared deep into her green eyes. _

_"She's gonna make it." When he said it like that. Like if it were true. And it was. She had to believe him. _

_"So, stop crying and come with me. We've got a Kanima to catch." Her Grams was almost in perfect health within a week._

/

"I miss him too." She mumbled so low that only Scott heard.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that right, Bonnie?" Her brain knew but her heart didn't. As a witch, a servant of nature she should have been able to save him in time. If only she were stronger.

"Yeah I know." Maybe if she said it enough she might just believe it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Review

Please

I've got another story, its a Teen Wolf fanfic named Saving and the main character Kayla bears a remarkable resemblance to our dear Bennett witch. :)

Review


	4. Chapter 3

I **DON'T **OWN TEEN WOLF OR **TVD.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

**C****hapter 3**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

It was a little after three when she got the text. Bonnie had just made it home from a most likely life scaring event. It sent shivers down her spine just to think about it. What had happened to Lydia damaged her in so many ways it was unfathomable. Unless you were a trained shrink, which sadly Bonnie wasn't. She was never a fan of Lydia Martin, the girl made out with Scott when she knew Allison and him were together. She played Stiles like a fiddle when she wanted him but then ran back to that asshole Jackson. Yeah, Bonnie was never a fan of Lydia Martin. But right now Lydia wasn't important, whomever had the nerve to send her a text from Derek's phone was gonna pay.

Most likely with their life.

_Remember what the alpha twin said. _A voice that sounded a lot like her Stiles chimed in her head. Why did it have to sound like her awkward brother. Yes, she referred to him as a brother because they were more than best friends. Same goes for mop-head. Bonnie laughed lowly, nah, Scott got a hair cut she would have to find a new nickname for him.

"C'mon, Derek you better be alive." She mumbled. She felt uncomfortable on the old Hale property. Bonnie hadn't been here since it was burned to the ground. An unnatural rush of angry filled her. She would have killed Laura herself that night if Peter didn't. For that she could blame him. The bitch got what she deserved. A rustling of dead leaves made her jump, she turned in the direction. As fearless as she could be in her green power-puffs boy shorts and floral tank-top with fluffy slippers. Bonnie looked like a trained killer.

"Who's there?" Her voice was strong and commanded an answer.

"Its me, Bonnie." Derek emerged. He looked as healthy as ever. As alive as ever. His black wife-beater hugged his muscles and his jeans looked painted on. Her breath hitched. He was alive. Bonnie lunged at him, taking the alpha by surprise he fell to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Bon." She hugged him tighter as if she was afraid he would disappear. Her tears began to fall, wetting his wife-beater.

"I-we thought you were dead," Derek hugged her back. His eyebrow rose, did she really miss him that much? Did his little sister really miss him that much?

"I almost was,"

She rose up from the hug, straddling him. Bonnie punched him in his jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" He growled. The little witch packed a punch. Seriously! Where did she get all that strength from.

"For making me think it was my fault you were dead! For making us all think you were dead! Did you know I cried so hard that night? Did you know we all thought we lost someone important?! Dammit Derek you're the alpha! You can't just do shit like that! You fucking call us!" Bonnie was livid. Her hands were at the sides of his head. Hazel eyes stared into defiant green. He laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" She wanted to smile. It was like a little victory to make Derek Hale laugh.

"I've never heard you swear before. Very becoming."

"Oh shut it." She got off him and plopped down. He sat indian style, and ran his fingers through his spiky black hair.

It was like a gift from God. It meant one more person survived. She pulled out her phone and began to dial.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She called Scott first. He was there within seconds in nothing but his sweat pants, Isaac followed in his pajama bottoms. They were green. She even blushed when she saw him, ignoring Derek's smirk when he spotted her blush grow when Isaac sat next to her. Bonnie called Cora and Peter next. They were his family after all. Both came in leather jackets. It was like Kodak moment. She didn't have Boyd's number but he found his way. Then lastly Stiles came, she didn't even had to call. Scott called him when he arrived. So here they were. Looking like they came for some twisted slumber party in the woods.

"So..." Stiles broke the silence, rocking on the balls of his slipper covered feet. He wore a pair of well worn slacks and a white wife beater. Bonnie felt a bit proud of Stiles, he was finally growing some muscle. She may have wiped a tear away.

_Puberty finally paid her brother a visit._

"How are you alive?" Scott asked, he was happy Derek was alive but he saw him fall to what looked like his death.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stiles asked.

"Well, Stiles-" his face was irritated but Bonnie could tell he wasn't that angry. Maybe he even missed their little misfit pack."-I. Don't. Know."

"Yeah, maybe its the alpha thing?" Isaac said unsure beside her. She laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah maybe." There was something he wasn't telling them.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" Boyd asked from behind everyone, his massive arms folded.

"I was hurt, I went to the first person I saw and she helped me. Then I called Bonnie."

"Who was the first person you saw?" asked Stiles.

"Jennifer."

"Who's Jennifer?" Isaac asked rubbing his thumb on Bonnie's knuckles, she shivered and snuggled closer to him. In her defense, it was kind of cold.

"The teacher?" Boyd asked, she was one of the few teachers that had talked to him about Alicia when she disappeared. She cared.

"Yes the teacher," he grumbled. Scott sniffed the air, smelling a familiar scent then smirked.

"Shut up, Scott." Scott raised his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything!" He protested. Derek ran his hand over his face. This is what he got for turning teenagers. Peter snickered and Cora made a face of disgust.

"Seriously Derek?"

"Wait, I'm lost?!" Stiles cried out.

"He did the horizontal mambo." Peter told him smirking in humor but Stiles was still confused.

"-he shagged?" He was still confused. Peter went on for serveral moments till Boyd and Isaac had had enough.

"He had sex with her!" They shouted, a few owls flew from their trees and then complete and utter silence.

"Oh," he drawled nodding in understanding. Derek buried his face in his hands.

He should have just played dead.

::::::::::::::::

Please review!

Hope u liked it :)

Oh and yes the second chapter was an update to the current season! The episode _Frayed_ to be exact.

Check out my other story, Luna Lupus! Its a Berek!


	5. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR TVD.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Chapter 4

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie coughed into her hand. She hated when she got a cold. And her Grams was out of town for the week. Bonnie should have paid attention to her Grams when she tried to teach her about the grimwoires and the special categories they were in. Now her she was going through an entire room of books with most of the Hale pack. Derek had gone out three hours ago to get some pizza. She wasn't sure if the alphas got him, Jennifer or he just abandoned them. Bonnie was almost ninety point nine percent sure he abandoned them. The bloody traitor.

"Babe, you sure you don't just want to lay down," Isaac told her as he gently set down an Irish grimwoire from her great-mother. The cold was stronger because she was a supernatural being, otherwise she may have already healed. Bonnie sneezed into her hand. It was a thick, mossy green slim. She made a face of disgust. Isaac loved Bonnie. Thought she was the most exotic, beautiful creature to ever exist but seeing her sneeze a Hulk sized wad of mucus only chipped her sexy image from his mind a little bit.

"Ugh, that's just nasty Bon." Stiles groaned. Isaac shot him a look. Scott just shook his head and produced a tissue from his back pocket.

"Thanks," the cold even made her voice sound like something from a horror movie.

"Isaac was right, you should lay down." Scott said coughing as a cloud of dust from an old grimwoire invaded his windpipe. She craned her neck to see which one it was. One of her mother's. Her heart ached a little, she hadn't gone through those in a while. No one had.

"Yeah, I better-I better go." She croaked walking briskly out of the room, ignoring Isaac when he offered piggy backing her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Isaac grumbled, running his hand through his hair as he watched her running figure. Faint sobs in the distance. Stiles picked up the book Scott dropped and ran through the aged pages.

"Fuck," he grumbled as he saw a familiar name in elegant cursive.

He couldn't blame her.

"What?" Scott asked, Stiles was being quiet for the pass five minutes since Bonnie left. It seemed unnatural.

"The grimwoire you picked up, it was Bon's mother's. Abby. That's why she ran out, remember her mother died before she moved here." He explained, running his long pale fingers over the leather book. It looked like it went through hell and back. Maybe her mother had her own supernatural adventures.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie hadn't thought of her mother in years. Neither of her parents. It wasn't that she didn't love them. God knows she did. It was just that she couldn't deal with it. She was just a kid when they left her. When they died. Her father would never walk her down the aisle and her mother would never meet the love of life. Bonnie wept into her pillow until her eyes burned and it became so wet she felt as if someone dumped a bucket of water on her.

"Bonnie?" It was Stiles. Figured he'd be the first one here. Bonnie wiped her snot on the sleeve of her sweater and scooted to the middle of the bed. Stiles jumped on the right. That was always his side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You know we love you right?" She smiled. Those words were echoed throughout her childhood, whenever he missed his Mom or she her parents. The dynamic trio (Scott, Stiles and her) would cuddle together in her room, inside the safety of her princess print comforter and sleep. Scott came soon afterwards. Taking his place at her left side. They had been long gone by the time Isaac found them. He smiled at the three best friends ignoring the nagging jealous feeling at the pit of his stomach. He had to face it some time. Bonnie was his girlfriend, but she was their sister. He could never replace that. Isaac didn't think he wanted to either.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why did you call me Stefan?" Shelia asked in an icy voice that would even make an Original tremble.

"I need you're help." He told her, his thick bushy brows furrowed.

"You have a Bennett witch." She sneered.

"Yes, but obviously she isn't that strong." Damon growled.

"Damon," Elena warned. Shelia shook her head. It would appear that the Salvatore brothers were like a pair of Italian shoes to the Petrova women. Irresistable, because it seemed they couldn't live without the other.

"Yes Damon obey the little Petrova girl." Shelia said. He scowled but did nothing.

As if he could.

"Silas is awake, he's walking about probably killing innocent people." Elena said trying to appeal to Shelia's heart.

"How is this of any concern to me?" Shelia could handle Beacon Hills, but Mystic Falls was like a cancerous mole that kept coming back.

"You're a witch. A _Bennett_ witch, and this guy has a thing for Bennett witches." Shelia rose an eyebrow and sent a look to Stefan, he looked at his shoes. He might have blushed if he could. Dopplegangers truly were alike.

"Hmm." She hummed. Shelia was getting too old for this.

"Fine, but we get this done before the week is out. My grandbaby has a scoccer game on Saturday."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Heyyyy

Miss me! :)

The last chapter had a BIG MISTAKE it was suppose the be Kate who Bonnie was happy about Peter killing not Laura. Kate.

:)

I need REVIEWS!

Really, I live on it

I need reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR TVD.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Chapter 5

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

It wasn't Beacon Hills. The forest was too thick. The stream wasn't as deep as the ones in her town. She would know. At the tender age of eight she made it her duty to discover every aspect of Beacon Hills forest, so this was different. It could just be her pure imagination. She walked for a bit till she came across a river, Bonnie gasped at the reflection that greeted her. She looked like a fairy. Her hair was in a tight bun, with bangs framing her face. Her mocha skin seemed to glow, pure magic manifested from her. Running her fingers over the material of the white dress she wore Bonnie, it was a spaghetti strapped mini dress that flowed in the wind. It was a dream but it felt so much more.

"Maybe this was a vision like Grams had told me about."

"Hello Bonnie." Bonnie jumped and span around, almost falling into the stream. A man stood a few feet from her, he was tall with chiseled handsome features. But he had ruby red eyes. Bonnie took a step back and he took a step forward.

"Who are you?" She asked, the man ran his finger through his caramel hair and took a seat on a boulder.

"Come closer Bonnie," his voice was so velvety. So perfect. She walked tentatively towards him, hands folded behind her back. Forming a ball of energy with one hand.

"You're absolutely beautiful you know." Bonnie blushed and the ball of energy slowly died. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before resting his hand at the back of her head. His fingers tangled with her curls as his other hand which was on the small of her back pulled her closer to him.

"Would you like to know my name my beautiful raven?" He whispered before planting a kiss on her jaw. They were close to each other. Bonnie nodded weakly.

"I am your destiny, I am your soul." He paused the kiss her lips softly."I am Silas." Then she woke up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"I love you." Bonnie grinned stupidly and kissed him softly. It had been a week since her dream and she kept it to herself, not even calling her Grams who was still on her trip to tell her about it. It probably was just some weird dream.

"I love you too." Isaac kissed her back. She deepened the kiss and moaned when his hand ran up her shirt, tracing her curves sending a tingle down her spine. Isaac pinned her on her back and placed himself between her thighs. He bit softly on her lip which earned him a soft growl. Bonnie became a fighter when it came to their romantic sessions. Isaac would say she became a bully. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his hips and grinded against him. Jean against jean friction. Isaac's hands moved to her butt, cupping the firm flesh as they kissed hungrily.

"C'mon, guys! We've got school in like an hour!" They parted reluctantly to give Stiles a matching pair of death glares.

"Go away, Stiles!" Isaac growled his eyes flashing yellow.

"Hey keep your claws to yourself wolfboy!"

"Stiles!" Now this time Stiles felt fear and scurried out of the room. Isaac rested his forehead against her's and kissed the tip of her nose. Her house had become the pack's center when her Grams was out of town. Scott and Stiles moved into their room(yes, her Grams gave them a room after a while). Isaac moved into her room. Specifically her bed. Cora slept on the pull out couch with Erica and Boyd. Bonnie just hoped they didn't break anything expensive.

"I think we should go for breakfast now." Isaac suggested knocking her out of her daze. Bonnie rose up and nodded. Isaac placed a hand out to her, taking it she jumped off the bed and into his chest. They stayed close for a few seconds. Green eyes glued to brown ones. Observing each other. She noticed that he smiled like a kid in the candy store and he noticed that when she smiled her entire face lit up. They could do this for hours.

"C'mon I think Erica made pancakes!" Before she could led him out of the bedroom, Isaac kissed her again this time making them both fall on the bed. He attacked her jaw, neck then collar bone. Bonnie moaned only hearing the pop of her shirt button then his moist tongue over the swell of her supple breast.

Taking a break he gazed at her for a brief second before he unhooked her bra. "I rather eat you." He captured her nipple in his mouth and sent her into a frenzy. That was how good his touch was to her. Addictive. They had to eat cold blue berry pancakes and walk to school. But Bonnie didn't mind. She got to spend extra time with Isaac. Which was awesome. They made it to English before the teacher, they were lucky Ms. Blake wasn't at school yet. Probably spending some extra time with Derek.

"Wonder where Miss Blake is?" She overheard Stiles ask Scott. Bonnie furrowed her brows, since when did Stiles not ask her then Scott the same question.

"I don't know Stiles. Probably with Derek." The young wolf smirked him.

'I'm right here!" She wanted to shout but another male stepped in. Bonnie gasped. It was him. The dream guy. Same face. Same hair. Same lips. Different eyes. His eyes were brown not red. But it was still strange.

Very strange.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Original but you can call me Silas. I'm your substitute teacher since Ms. Blake is unavailable." He smiled charmingly and she was positive at least ten females actually swooned. But there was something about him, something she didn't feel in her dream that made her want to run and Bonnie was going to find out exactly what that was. The class went by fast, a few girls lingered to check out the teacher so did Bonnie but in a much different way.

"Miss Bennett right?" He asked smiling at her. A smile that would send any woman wild.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie approached his desk, taking tentative steps almost as if she were afraid. His brown eyes assessed her tiny frame, shamelessly lingering at her exposed legs. Was her teacher checking her out?

"Do you mind letting me see your notes from the previous classes to check what you guys have done?" His voice was husky and Bonnie felt her heartbeat sped up. What game was he playing?

"Sure." Bonnie handed him her binder and they're fingers touched. Death. All she could feel was death.

"Good-bye, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie was almost out the door when she heard it.

"Good-bye Raven," she span around and his eyes flashed red before the door shut in her face. Bonnie shook her head and ran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

"Is this weird?" Stefan asked Shelia who only gave him a side look as she drove pass an old building.

"Remember that place?" She asked ignoring his question.

"How can I forget? Those blankets will never be the same!" He joked staring at her. She still looked beautiful, aged like fine wine but beautiful.

"Don't I know it," she mused making a sharp turn. "You say he was last in loft above the old bar?" Stefan nodded and moved to hold her hand. Her hand felt the same. Leathery now because of years of hand washing her granddaughter's uniforms. She always did love kids. Which was one of the reasons she couldn't love him. They found the bar within minutes. Shelia felt dark energy emulate from the bar, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up and her stomach churned. She rose a hand motioning for Stefan to stay back.

"I have to go in first."

"No, Shelia let me-"

"Vampire."

"Witch."

"Stef, I'm going in first." When she said that she was his Shelia again. Sixteen with a body of a twenty something year old and a total spitfire. God how he missed the sixties. She disappeared behind the old door leaving it open only for it to be shut by some unnatural force. He ran to it, banging on the door like a madman.

"Shelia! Open the door!" He heard her scream then the door opened wide to reveal a much younger woman on the floor. She the same clothes as Shelia she even looked like her.

"Oh fuck," Stefan was being to become quiet warily of magic.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR TVD.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Chapter 6

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie couldn't breath. Her lungs were being crushed by what felt like ten tons. She wouldn't dare move and risk breaking something. She was in someone's arms. All she wanted was to get home in time for late night her practice session. The pile up was an unfortunate factor. Her magic should be enough to save her. Bonnie coughed. Blood trickled down her chin. Her arms were too limp to wipe it off. She could faintly hear Scott fussing over her, then Danny choking.

Poor Danny. She hoped he was alright. Struggling to open her eyes she whimpered softly when she failed. She felt weak. So very weak. Bonnie heard vaguely Ms. McCall say something about internal bleeding.

A Bennett witch brought down by a car crash. My, did the spirits have a sense of humor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Isaac dialed her number again.

_This number is no longer in service or it has been turned off._

They were talking just fine before then suddenly she just stopped. The call just became disconnected. He placed his phone back in his jean pocket. He just hoped she was alright. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that breaking news was on until he heard a name.

_"...Bonnie Bennett, Beacon Hills star female athlete is in critical condition at Bea-" _he left the house so fast that the door was left swinging.

It didn't take long for him to find her. Scott was hovering around her, holding her small hand. She wasn't glowing the usual Bonnie glow. Her mocha skin looked pale and her eyes were black. She looked near to death. Isaac stepped back his shoes sliding on the hospital tile. Bonnie Bennett was not suppose to get sick. She was suppose to be invincible. She wasn't suppose be looking like that. His hands were shaking and his knees grew weak.

His _witch_ wasn't suppose to die. Isaac shook his head she wouldn't. In fact she'll make it to her practice tomorrow morning.

Keeping a positive outlook was all he had.

"Scott?" He croaked out eyes never leaving her. Scott rose his head up and looked at him. He looked almost as bad as Bonnie. Isaac would have chuckled if he didn't want to cry. Scott, Stiles and Bonnie always boasted about how close they were, how they could feel each other's emotion. Sense each other's fear.

"H-How is she?" Scott held her hand close to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Alive," Scott paused kissing her hand softly."-for now."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Stefan never had any nervous habits when he was human. As unbelievable as that may sound. He was always very confident and sure of himself.

Then he became a vampire and moved back to Mystic Falls.

Confidence got shot straight to shit creek. Speaking about shit he was knee deep in some at the moment. His green eyes were glued on the petite frame of a **much** younger Shelia Bennett than the one who got off the plane to Mystic Falls. She was the Shelia he knew. Long brown reddish curls that fell to her back and a eyes of an eagle that could pierce into your soul. Such beautiful eyes. Sipping her tea Shelia barely made eye contact with him, constantly re adjusting her cardigan. Clearly unaccustomed to her new form.

Or rather old form.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked taking a seat in the stool next to her.

Shelia just drank more of her tea before setting it down."Well, I am going to find a way to turn myself back into..." The witch was at a lost for words."-myself. Then go back to California." Her cell phone rang as she finished speaking. Picking it up and pressing it against her ear she answered. Trying to make her voice as deep and well mature as possible.

"Hello? This is Shelia Bennett, who may I ask is calling?"

"Grams?" She heard one of the boys, Scott. Yea, it was Scott only his voice wasn't the usual peppy happy one. This one was in pain.

"Son, are you okay?" The faint beeping of a life monitor and people bustling was heard in the background.

"No...but its not about me ma'am...its B-Bonnie, she's not well." Shelia closed her eyes and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll be there in a few hours boy." With that she hung up the phone and started to pack every one of her belongings she could see in her suitcase. Stefan sighed and furrowed his brows. Looks like he's going to California.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

The hospital was pure and utter confusion. He slipped in with ease, passing through the mass confusion, slithering like a snake among them. Slowly passing a nervous nurse who was drinking what looked to be around her tenth cup of coffee that night. He waited patiently for the wolves to leave **her** side. Counting the blood that on the floor, being dripped from a random girl. He cleared his throat and coughed into his hand. So many bleeding persons. He resisted the urge to lick his lips. Behind his black shades he saw Scott and Isaac walk towards the vending machine, discussing the Bennett girl and Danny.

That kid from his Science Class. He thought, thinking of the other subject he was a substituted for. He had to focus now. He came here for one thing only. Heal the Bennett girl and get out. Silas walked casually to Bonnie's bed. Her heart beat was getting slower and slower. Her chest moved slowly up and down. Silas let his fangs down and bite into his wrist.

"Open up little, Raven." He murmured. Her jaw extended and her pink lips parted. His blood dripped into her mouth, some painting her lips. Bonnie's tongue darted out and licked her lower lip. Lowering his wrist to her mouth he cradled her head as she suckled his wrist. Silas could hear the clumsy loud footsteps approach. Pulling away his wrist he smirked when her tongue out to lick the wounds. Her eyes opened slightly. Squinting at him. Silas leaned down and pecked her lips, his own tongue licking the blood off.

"Soon, raven. Soon."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

The recovery was amazing. Bonnie was healing at the rate of a werewolf. It was remarkable.

So much so that Scott got suspicious. How could she heal that fast? She was witch but she was almost dead! It made him nervous.

So he channeled his inner Stiles and talked Mike, the security guy into letting him to see the videotapes. He was shocked to saw the least at what he saw.

A man in a hoodie and shades sneaked into Bonnie's room. He was medium built, slender with average height. He stared at her for a while then bit his wrist so hard that it bleed.

Scott felt sick.

He placed the wrist above her mouth. Scott closed his eyes and made a face of disgust. He switched it off then on again. He had to watch it out to make sure. Bonnie was sucking his wrist and the man was relishing in it. His head tilted backwards and the hood fell. A tumble of caramel hair could be seen. He pulled his hand away then kissed her lips. His lips moved in forming words the camera couldn't pick up. Within seconds he was gone like the wind. Then Isaac and him stepped in. Totally unaware of what happened. Scott turned the monitor off then left with his mother.

Isaac didn't leave the hospital that night. So Scott was stayed with his mother to protect her in case she was the next victim. With a few shifts on the bed he felt his mother's eyes on her.

"Scott, honey you know I love you, but what the heck are you doing in my bedroom?"

"The Darach are looking for sacrifices, they need healers. And since you're-"

"I'm a nurse not a doctor so I'm in the clear." She joked.

Scott smiled at her."That's enough for the Darach and what you did with Danny last night was definitely healing." Melissa smiled at him before telling him to get ready for school.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Bonnie turned on her side and held the pillow closer. A pair of warm arms encircled her waist.

"Isaac..." She hummed, snuggling close into the hold. Lips kissed her neck then nibbled her ears before whispering into her ear.

"No, Raven. I'm much better." Then fangs plunged into her neck. She woke up with a scream that jolted Isaac awake.

"Babe?! Bonnie!" He called out. She didn't respond only groaning. Isaac gripped her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Bonnie!" She gasped and grabbed his hands. Her emerald eyes flashed red before turning normal.

"I-Isaac, how-what...I..."

"You were in an accident, babe but you're alright now." He brushed her hair away from her face."-you're okay."

She wished she could believe that.

"Isaac," she smiled at him before glancing at the clock."-don't you have school?" He gave her a quick kiss then ran out of the room. Bonnie licked her lower lip then picked up the glass of water by her bed. She was suddenly so very thirsty.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Shelia Bennett ran her fingers through her hair and looked out the window of the plane. After the call with Scott she booked the first ticket to California. She did a quick spell to make her look her age. It may only last for a day but that was all she needed.

Stefan grabbed her hand, sensing her tension. She patted it. He was a sweet kid. Shelia scoffed. _Kid_. Stefan was older than her by at least a century.

"Hey, Shelia. How is the hospital security in Beacon Hills?" Damon asked behind her. Shelia rolled her brown eyes.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She hated traveling with vampires. She sighed and bit her lower lip.

She hoped the wolves didn't rip them to shreds.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Honestly, I'm abt to give up on this fic. Getting little to no reviews on the last chapter kinda added to that. So I'm going to be spoiled now. I'm not updating till I get reviews.

Also the next few chapters takes place in _Currents and Visionary _then flash forward to the _the girl who knew too much. _

Constructive only!

(Also Luna Lupus is gonna be updated soon! Already started the nxt chapter!)


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR TVD.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Chapter 7

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Shelia watched over her sleeping granddaughter. Bonnie looked healthy, radiant. Even with her magic she shouldn't be this healthy. Shelia's brown eyes glanced at the mirror at the corner of the room. The spell had worn off. Shelia looked no longer like the sixty something year old she was. She looked twenty something. Slowly it was going away making her look younger. She had to find that spell Silas did to her and why. Why would he make her young again? What would he gain? Bonnie stirred. Shelia smiled nervously, she was too tried to do anymore spells. Too tried to hid her new found youth. With a flutter of her eyes Bonnie's green eyes were staring back at her's.

"Hello child," Bonnie crawled back, but the needles that were stuck in her arms prevented any movement.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" Shelia furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"Child, what have I told you about spewing such foul language! Now do not think you are too old for be to bend you over my knee!" Bonnie balked and squinted.

"Grams! How? What?" She shouted then looked over her Grams. "Is this another vision?" She asked quietly, looking around as if to see if there was someone else waiting to come out.

"No, honey this is reality. A very strange twisted one, but its reality." Shelia smiled at her, her brown eyes crinkling. Bonnie said something about visions but she would deal with that later.

"How are you this young?" Bonnie asked. Shelia opened her mouth to answer but a dark haired vampire stepped in sucking a blood bag with a bendy straw. The Bennett witches stared at him. The vampire gave one last slurp before licking his teeth dry and smirking at Bonnie.

"Sup," he gave a confident nod before he threw the empty bag in the rubbish bin and plopped down in the chair beside her.

"Sup..." Bonnie responded giving him a chin up before looking back at her Grams.

"So...did he just drink a bag of blood?" Shelia grimaced and gave the vampire a dark look.

"Yes, Damon can be a bit of an ass at times but he's a good vampire."

"Whoa! Whoa! Vampire?! Vampires aren't real!" Damon rolled his blue eyes.

"Oh Bon Bon I'm very real." Bonnie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I need to sleep. I need the vampire to get the hell out-" Someone else stepped into the room. Bonnie screamed and throw a vase of roses at him. He of course, caught it.

"What are you doing here Silas?" She spewed venomously at him. He furrowed her brows and looked at Shelia. He had green eyes, Bonnie thought. Silas didn't have green eyes. Red, sometimes brown but not green eyes.

"Well fuck, looks like we came just in time." Damon said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isaac stood patiently outside the hospital room. Pacing up and down the hallway. Biting his nails, he wondered what Miss Shelia had taken those two guys in there for. Isaac was nervous. He rolled his shoulder and cracked his knuckles. Miss Shelia did some sort of spell so he couldn't hear what was going inside the hospital room. It just got him more nervous. Rocking on his heels he began to hum a song Bonnie liked to play. The song that was playing when he realized she was his. Only his and was never going to share her. It was their. _Is _their song.

/

_They were in her bed. Music echoing throughout the room. Her Grams wasn't home. Snuggled under the ruined white sheets, flesh against flesh. Heartbeat against heartbeat. Covered in sweat, her hair was pasted to her forehead. She reeked of his scent, covered in his marks. _

_**Ooh I got a body full of liquor**_

_**With a cocaine kicker**_

_**And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall**_

_**So lay it down, lay it down**_

_**You got your legs up in the sky**_

_**With the devil in your eyes**_

_**Let me hear you say you want it all**_

_**Say it now, say it now**_

_Bonnie laid on top of him kissing his neck then his chest. Her phone vibrated on the night stand. Isaac groaned as her kisses went lower to his inner thigh, his brown eyes glanced at the green be jeweled phone. _

_"Aren't you going to get that?" Bonnie shook her head and met his eyes before kissing him as she straddled his bare waist. Rocking her hips._

_"Probably Scott or Stiles telling me to stay away from you," she mumbled kissing him again. She controlled him. Isaac kissed her back and gripped her hips. _

_**I bet you never ever felt so good, so good**_

_**I got your body trembling like it should, it should**_

_**You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you**_

_"God, I love you. Bonnie." He groaned out as he kissed her neck. Bonnie moaned and her hips rocked harder._

_"I love you, Isaac." She murmured. "More than you'll ever know." He grinned and flipped her on her back. Bonnie giggled and kissed him again._

_He was hooked. She had him under spell. And he wasn't willing to be freed just as yet._

/

Isaac closed his eyes as he sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

He needed his Bon soon. Not just because he missed her kiss, he missed being inside her. No. He loved Bonnie too much to see her in the hospital. He hated the idea of her being in any kind of danger. The door opened and the dark haired guy came out. Looking agitated.

"You Isaac?" He asked, eyebrows doing a weird thing making his eyes pop and look crazy. The man, simply freaked him out.

"Depends on who's asking." The man smirked and chuckled. Then another one came out. Thick brows and a brooding face was the first thing he noticed.

"Bonnie's calling for you," he said.

"I was going to tell him that." Blue-eyes sounded hurt.

"Damon," the man drawled out with a bored expression."-we've got to go."

"Fine." He pouted childishly. It took them a while to realize that Isaac had already walked away.

"Where'd the kid go?" Stefan shrugged and walked away. His brother trailing behind him.

The first thing Isaac saw when he entered to room was a young woman who looked a lot like Bonnie only...different with brown eyes and a stern expression.

"Um, hi." Isaac greeted as he sat next to Bonnie. She moved down a bit to give him space. The woman smiled at him. The way a mother smiled at her child. The way Shelia smiled at them. At their misfit pack. Where was Miss Shelia?

"Hello son, you been treating my Grand baby good while I been gone?" Isaac balked and looked at Bonnie who simply smiled and held his hand.

"We'll talk about _that_ later."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Scott was late. Too late to save Dr. Deaton. He should have come sooner. Tried harder. If the Darach got him. Scott growled and felt himself wolfout.

"Hey man, Scott clam down." Scott shook his head then grabbed Stiles by his arm. Dragging him into the cat clinic.

_"We need to find him." _

_"_I know Scott but what are we-"

"I've got a plan." Stiles felt sick. Those words should never echo from Scott's lips.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No, this is not an alternate universe where I update really fast.

This real.

Anyways, I'm not going to be sticking to Teen Wolf's plot as you can see nor will I with TVD when that returns. I'm just using to episodes as a guide. :)

Review!


End file.
